Les marraines de l'espoir
by So-chan07
Summary: Première guerre mondiale. Pour redonner de la joie aux soldats, il y a les lettres des familles et des proches. Sauf que l'Allemagne n'a ni l'un, ni l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que son coéquipier italien décide de prendre les choses en main.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété d'Himrauya. Quant aux évènements, ils font parti de l'Histoire.  
><strong>Notes :<strong> De ce que j'ai pu trouver, le principe des marraines de guerre n'a existé qu'en France et a débuté durant la Première guerre mondiale. Mais je me suis dit qu'il devait bien y avoir un équivalent dans les autres pays donc il est possible que le texte qui suit soit en légère contradiction avec l'Histoire. Je m'en excuse. Au pire voyez-cela comme une légère uchronie.

* * *

><p>La distribution du courrier était toujours accompagnée de grands éclats de voix mués par l'espoir. Pour un temps on oubliait la faim, le froid et les éclats d'obus. Les doigts tremblaient non plus par manque de nourriture mais à cause de l'attente et de l'excitation quand une lettre venait s'y poser. Des lettres, il y en avait de toutes sortes. Avant même de les lire, on observait l'enveloppe qui les contenait. Sur certaines on avait accroché une fleur, défraichie par le voyage mais qui apportait un peu de printemps dans le coeur et les yeux du soldat. Et puis il y avait les colis qui apportaient de la chaleur aux ventres et qu'on partageait avec les copains avec l'air de partager une orange un soir de Noël.<p>

Mais tout le monde n'avait pas de famille qui venait se rappeler à notre bon souvenir, qui envoyait des mots réconfortants et des cadeaux. Au sein des soldats il y avait toujours solitaire qui vit au jour le jour, et dont personne n'attend le retour. Et celui-là n'est pas forcément le jeune bleu tout juste recruté. Ça peut être un gradé, comme quoi avoir le pouvoir confine à la solitude.

C'était le cas de Ludwig. Il ne se plaignait pas de sa situation, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il se sentait toujours à l'écart lors de la distribution du courrier. Il en recevait parfois de son frère Gilbert, mais lui aussi était tout entier plongé dans la guerre, les bottes dans la boue et les mains gelées malgré les gants. Aucun des deux germaniques n'était capable de parler de soleil brûlant, de champs de fleurs ou même de repas digne de ce nom. Tout ceci appartenait à un autre temps et un autre monde que le leur.

Alors il se contentait de poser un regard presque paternel sur les soldats, qu'ils soient allemands ou italiens. Ces derniers étaient bien plus bruyants que les premiers, se laissant vite aller aux rires et clamant des noms de femmes qui sonnaient comme autant de fleurs exotiques. Feliciano n'en était pas en reste, se lançant même dans des éloges poétiques qui provoquaient convoitises et éclats de rire. Aujourd'hui l'Italien avait décidé de s'asseoir aux côtés de son coéquipier allemand, laissant ses soldats entre eux.

- Vee, Colomba a encore parfumé sa lettre. Elle est vraiment trop romantique. Pas comme Giuseppa. Elle, elle a le sang chaud de la veuve...  
>- Parce que tu as plusieurs correspondantes ?<p>

Feliciano remonta les épaules. Il connaissait ce ton de prêcheur de morale et il lui plaisait moyennement.

- Il faut bien satisfaire toutes ces marraines de guerre qui...  
>- Marraines de guerre ? C'est quoi encore cette invention ?<br>- Oh ça vient de France et...

Aïe. Feliciano crispa les dents alors que Ludwig avait froncé les sourcils adoptant le regard de celui à qui on parle d'un sujet haï. L'Italien avait oublié qu'il ne fallait surtout pas parler des Français à un Allemand, surtout en temps de guerre. Une haine viscérale liait les deux peuples et continuerait à s'étendre pendant des années. Mais sentant que la curiosité l'emportait chez Ludwig à l'envie de clore la discussion, Feliciano reprit la parole.

- La marraine de guerre soutient le moral d'un soldat, comme s'il faisait parti de sa famille. Elle lui écrit des lettres, parfois lui envoie des cadeaux. Ve, beaucoup de mes soldats ont en une. Tout le monde n'a pas un proche qui l'attend alors la marraine le remplace. Puis c'est toujours agréable de parler à une femme...

Feliciano se laissa aller à sourire rêveusement. A quoi pouvaient bien ressembler Colomba et Giuseppa ? Il avait bien reçu de leur part des mèches de cheveux, quelques onces de parfum mais encore rien de tangible. Vivement la prochaine permission qu'il puisse se faire une meilleure idée de ces dames.

- Et, euh... Tu as repris l'idée et tu l'as établi en Italie ?  
>- Si si, et ça s'est répandu aussi en Allemagne. Certains de tes soldats ont de gentilles marraines.<p>

Là Feliciano sut qu'il avait frappé juste quand il vit l'éclat particulier qu'avait pris le regard soudainement fuyant de l'Allemand. C'était même la première fois qu'il voyait autre chose que de l'obstination sur le visage poussiéreux de son coéquipier. D'un geste fraternel Feliciano lui tapota l'épaule.

- Veee, je vais t'aider à rédiger ton annonce. Sinon tu vas effrayer toutes les candidates potentielles.  
>- Mais j'ai jamais dit que...<br>- Pas la peine de te cacher sous ta casquette Ludwig. Je sais ce que c'est qu'être timide. Vee, je vais aller chercher du papier !

L'Italien se leva avec précipitation et partit fouiller dans ses affaires à la recherche de quoi écrire. Ludwig rabaissa sa casquette, laissant échapper un soupir de résignation. Dans quelle galère s'était-il encore embarqué ?

**XXX**

- Jeune homme blond cherche marraine au coeur tendre. Aimable, élégant, affectueux. Saura vous répondre et n'attend de vous que sourires et bonheur. Lui écrire rapidement.  
>- C'est pas un peu trop osé comme annonce ?<p>

Feliciano eut un soupir de lassitude. Ils avaient déjà épuisé de nombreux papiers pour écrire une annonce potable et l'Italien commençait à être à court de support et de patience.

- Il y a plus de soldats que de marraines donc il faut te détacher du lot. Et je veux que mon ami allemand est une marraine digne de ce nom. J'ai déjà du effacer les mensurations...  
>- C'était trop intime et hors de propos.<br>- Masquer l'âge et j'ai souffert pour mettre l'accent sur tes bons côtés. D'ailleurs souris un peu plus sinon tu vas attraper des rides.

Ludwig obéit, se décrispa légèrement mais ne put s'empêcher de lire au-dessus de l'épaule de l'Italien. Ce dernier finit par craquer et le poussa gentiment hors du petit habitacle qui servait de foyer aux soldats.

- Vee, va surveiller les troupes, je m'occupe de tout. De toute façon la séduction, ce n'est pas ton domaine.

**XXX**

- Herr Ludwig, une lettre pour vous !

La plupart des soldats alentours tournèrent leur regard vers le gradé allemand. Le soldat esseulé avait fini par trouver quelqu'un. Il y eut quelques sourires du côté italien : la nouvelle comme quoi l'Allemand avait cherché une marraine avait rapidement été ébruité. On ne fait pas plus bavard qu'un Italien. Feliciano s'empressa de suivre son compagnon, voulant savoir si son entreprise avait fonctionné au-delà de ses espérances.

- Alors, alors ? Elle s'appelle comment, ve ? Je te la piquerais pas, je suis pas très friand des Allemande.  
>- Margaret...<br>- Oh, bah elle te raconte quoi ?  
>- C'est privé !<p>

Ludwig cache vivement la lettre, la collant contre lui comme un bien précieux. Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'Italien qui hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

- Ve ve, je vois. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Je dois répondre à mes marraines de toute façon. Bonne lecture !

L'Allemand attendit que la silhouette italienne s'éloigne avant de rouvrir la lettre. Et sur le visage couvert de poussière et de déception, il y eut un sourire apaisé. Celui du blessé à qui on ôte enfin un poids immense. Celui du soldat qui ne voit que souffrances et à qui on parle d'un monde où le chant des oiseaux remplace celui des balles, où un feu de cheminée vient réchauffer les corps transi de froid. Une lettre où on parle de bonheurs simples qui manque tant quand on vit dans le Purgatoire perpétuel.

Ce fut la première lettre d'une longue série. Ludwig dut même reconnaître qu'il ne savait pas, jusqu'à présent, comment il avait pu vivre sans. Ne voir ne serait-ce que l'écriture, si reconnaissable, sur l'enveloppe lui apportait comme une goulée d'air frais. Il savourait chaque mot, relisant chaque phrase pour mieux s'en imprégner au point d'en connaître des passages entiers. Sans le savoir l'Allemand se conduisait comme un amant, répondant aux lettres le soir même et ne cessant de réclamer davantage de papier à sa marraine car il en dépensait plus qu'il n'en fallait.

Dans un coin de l'habitacle servant de foyer aux soldats, Feliciano jetait un regard vainqueur sur Ludwig. Maintenant ce dernier ne pourrait pas dire que l'Italien avait toujours de mauvaises idées.

**XXX**

Le jour de la permission les soldats étaient aussi fébriles que lors d'une inspection par un gradé. Sauf que la peur était remplacé par l'excitation pour beaucoup, et était d'une autre saveur pour d'autres. Ludwig faisait parti des seconds. Comme beaucoup d'autres soldats il profitait de la permission pour rencontrer sa marraine de guerre. Pour la voir, enfin, et donner chair à cette personne qu'il ne connaissait qu'à travers l'encre et le papier. Certains avaient déjà fait part de leurs propres rencontres avec cette dame qu'on idéalisait toujours. Il y en avait qui tombait sur la perle rare dont l'écriture était aussi jolie que la demoiselle et, de plus, ne portait aucune bague au doigt. D'autres qui rêvaient d'une bourgeoisie bien établie se retrouvaient devant une pauvrette qui se saignait aux quatre veines pour leur offrir un bout de pain pour améliorer l'ordinaire. Et il y avait les situations cocasses comme celle de ce vieux soldat à la barbe mal taillé qui avait fait face à une jeunette de douze ans alors qu'il se voyait déjà devant une belle demoiselle de vingt ans. Mais toutes ces situations n'avaient pas empêché le filleul de toujours aimer sa marraine, et réciproquement.

Sauf que ça ne rassurait pas du tout Ludwig. Il avait passé la veille à nettoyer sa tenue militaire du mieux qu'il pouvait et avait frotté ses bottes au point d'en avoir des ampoules. Comme tout filleul, il s'était forgé une image de sa marraine. Une jolie blonde avenante, la taille bien tourné qui comme lui était adepte des romans à l'eau de rose (ils s'échangeaient de nombreuses impressions sur leurs lectures respectives), souriante et exhalant un parfum de lavande. Une image trop fantasmée pour être vrai mais il s'y accrochait. On peut croire à n'importe quelle illusion pleine de candeur dans les temps difficiles.

La casquette sous le coude, le bouquet de fleurs dans la main, l'Allemand stressait tel un jouvenceau qui vient demander la main de son aimée au père de celle-ci. Et qui craint que le futur beau-père ne l'accueille avec le fusil. Ludwig se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre hésitant entre sonner ou tourner les talons. Il n'eut le temps de faire ni l'un, ni l'autre : la porte s'ouvrit et une vieille dame se montra. Le dos un peu vouté, les cheveux encore blonds bien coiffés et un parfum de lavande. Le même parfum émanant des lettres de la marraine.

- Mar-Margaret ?

Le ton est à la fois surpris et déçu. L'illusion n'a pas pris corps dans la réalité. Margaret a un sourire, amusé et triste, celui des vieilles personnes qui tâchent de prendre la vie du bon côté.

- Je me doute que vous vous attendiez à quelqu'un de plus jeune. Enfin, je suis quand même bien récompensé. J'ai un très beau filleul.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Ludwig pique un fard. Même venant d'une personne âgée, le compliment avait de quoi gêner.

- On pourra dire que j'aurais quelque chose d'agréable à regarder. Ce qui n'est peut-être pas votre cas. Mais j'ai préparé des gâteaux, au moins ça vous remplira le ventre.  
>- Hem, Margaret...<p>

Un bouquet de fleurs fut tendu à la vieille dame qui, surprise, finit par le prendre avec une expression ravie. La tête baissée pour ne pas montrer son gêne, pourtant palpable dans le ton de sa voix,

- M-Merci pour les lettres et tout... tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je ne sais pas si un jour je pourrais vous remercier comme il se doit, et je trouve très jolie malgré votre âge. Je ne veux pas dire que vous êtes vieille mais...  
>- Allez mon petit, pas besoin de discours, j'ai compris. (Elle lui tapota la main, étant trop petite pour lui atteindre l'épaule) On va tâcher de passer une bonne journée, d'oublier cette fichue guerre et de causer romans. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?<br>- J'en dis que c'est une excellente idée.

**XXX**

- Vee, j'aurais du m'y attendre pour Colomba. Ces fautes d'orthographe, cette candeur... Une petite fille qui n'avait même pas dix ans, tu peux le croire ça Ludwig ? Heureusement qu'il y avait Giuseppa. Jeune veuve encore fraiche et jolie comme un coeur, ve. Et toi, elle était comment ta Margaret ?  
>- Comme dans ses lettres. Douce, gentille, patiente...<br>- Physiquement je veux dire. Jeune, vieille ?  
>- Quelle importance ?<br>- Tu me désespère parfois. Je peux reprendre du gâteau qu'elle t'a donné ta Margaret ?

L'Allemand hocha la tête, laissant son coéquipier se goinfrer tandis qu'il repensait à cette journée chez la vieille dame. Aux confidences qu'elle lui avait fait sur son petit-fils tué à la guerre dont elle n'avait jamais su faire le deuil. « Quand je vous ai vu devant chez moi, j'ai cru le revoir. C'est idiot n'est-ce pas ? » C'était loin d'être idiot. Et maintenant Ludwig se mordait les doigts se demandant s'il avait bien fait de promettre à cette femme que la guerre se terminerait bientôt et que les lendemains seraient bien meilleurs. Peut-être avait-il tout faux. Mais il fallait bien espérer. Et il allait tout faire pour concrétiser cet espoir. Pour remplir sa promesse à Margaret. Pour ne pas réduire à néant l'effort des marraines de guerre.


End file.
